Dōberuman High
Dōberuman High (ドーベルマンハイ Dōberumanhai) is a public school located in Yokohama, Japan. Overview Dōberuman High was founded in 1989 by Nemuri Kayama. School Uniform The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white or navy. Girls Summer They wear a white short-sleeved sailor top with a blue collar and blue scarf, blue skirt and brown slip-ons. For socks they may wear anything they like. A beige sweater vest is also optional to wear. Winter They wear a white long-sleeved sailor top with a blue collar and blue scarf, blue skirt and brown slip-ons. For socks they may wear anything they like. A beige sweater is also optional to wear. Boys Summer They wear a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, blue shorts and brown slip-ons. For socks they may wear anything they like. A beige sweater vest is also optional to wear. Winter They wear a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, blue gakuen jacket, blue gakuen pants and brown slip-ons. For socks they may wear anything they like. A beige sweater vest is also optional to wear. Academics Each grade has five classes, with classes 4 and 5 being college preparatory classes. Periods are 50 minutes long, with a 10-minute break in between. Subjects taught include English, modern Japanese literature, math, history, and physical education. After graduation, students generally either continue on to higher education or work. The passing grade for exams is 50 points. Students who fail their final exams must take weekend supplementary classes and a supplementary exam for each failed subject; these may sometimes be held during summer vacation. The passing grade for supplementary exams is 80 points, and students must take them until they pass. Students First Years 1-1 1-2 * Bamsemums Kasshokuusagi * Kuma Kuro 1-3 * Air Niji 1-4 1-5 Second Years 2-1 2-2 2-3 2-4 2-5 Third Years 3-1 3-2 3-3 3-4 3-5 Staff Teachers Clubs Dōberuman High, like most schools, has many clubs available for students. Though being a member of one is manditory if you want to pass. Student Council The top of all clubs an activities at school. They maintain order between the clubs and also approve student club application forms and also club application forms. They also maintain school events such as school festivals and field trips. Drama Club They put on plays for the school, specifically during events. They get help from the sewing club from time to time. Sewing Club They make clothing for the school clubs such as drama club for their costumes and even for events such as school festivals. Art Club The members of the club make drawing or painting. Photography Club The members of the club take photos. The photos also go to the photobook club for the school photobooks for each year. Photobook Club They make the schools end of the years photobooks for each students. Kendo Club One of the sports club at the school. They have made it to championships a few times in the past. Story This school will make several appearances throughout Digital Mew Mew. Etymology Dōberuman is the Japanese word for 'doberman'. Category:Digital Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Digital Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages